My Little Horcrux
by Eye of the Needle
Summary: Challenge fic. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron finding horcruxes, or finding where they should be. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, things would be turning out a bit differently 

Warnings: Het, a wee bit of slashishness.(wow, my computer didn't correct that)

My Little Horcrux Chapter 1 Prologue 

_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match  
you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B._

The light flickered, the curse hung in the frozen air. The black wand stood erect, protruding into the lifeless nothingness. A scream attempted to pierce the air, but was silenced, the damp thud of body on wet stone rung instead. The half blood prince stared down at the pale face of extreme calm that lay at his feet.

Running. He flew into the forest, and out of sight. The mountains were his home, until they gave way to shore, then shore to sea, and then to shore again. Towns and woods, streams and fields passed him by. He flung his cold body onto the lumpy mattress of a third rate muggle hotel somewhere in the French countryside.

And then France was gone, he found himself standing now on German soil. He headed towards the rising sun, watching everyday as it climbed the other way; the soft summer breeze seemed to be with him though. Finally he stopped, and smiled, meeting the south-eastern border of Germany.

"At last," He breathed "Home."


	2. The Last Train Ride

My Little Horcrux Chapter 2 The Last Train Ride 

"Harry," Ginny whispered, tears running down her flushed cheeks, "I know that Voldemort is after you, I know being with you is dangerous,"

"Then you know why we can't be together!" Harry interrupted, tired of having this argument.

"No, I know why we have to be careful!" She snapped. She moved closer to him, taking his hands in hers, her soft breasts pressed against his chest, her lips hovered inches from his. "I want to go with you."

"I can't" Harry held back tears; he pulled away from her, and let the car on the outbound Hogwarts Express. The train was speeding back to London, and he knew it was the last time he would board this train. He, Ron, and Hermione had made plans to continue Dumbledore's search for the remaining horcruxes. They had received special pardons from school, singed both by the minister of magic, and Professor McGonagall, who was the new headmistress. They were expected to take classes upon their return, and they would still be required to take their NEWTS, and they had also received special permission to use magic, although they were underage by a few months.

"Hermione," Ron started, "There's been something I've wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well," Ron stammered, " I, well that is to say, you, and well, I"

"Just say it Ron." Hermione whispered

"We probably wont survive this adventure, but I want to spend the rest of the time I have left with you." Ron said evenly, holding on to Hermione's soft hands.

"Ronald Weasly," Hermione smiled, tears brimming in her brown eyes, "I've waited six years for you to tell me that." She leaned towards him, he eyelids closing slowly, her lip trembling, and she softly pressed her lips against Ron's. Their lips touched only for a moment, before they both pulled away, blushing when Harry entered the cabin.

"Finally." Was all he said before sitting down next to Ron. "Ginny's been at me again about coming along."

"Why can't she?" Hermione pressed.

"She's too young!" Harry answered.

"You were off fighting Voldemort in your first year, she just left her fifth year, by then, you had already won the Tri Wizard Tournament, and duelled Voldemort in some far off graveyard with all his henchmen!" Hermione snapped standing up.

"That's different!" Harry yelled.

"Why because you're the boy who lived?" Hermione screeched, obviously catching Harry off guard.

"You don't understand!" Harry trembled.

"That's my point! Let her come with us!"

"I can't." Harry muttered.

"Why not!" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer.

"If something happens to her, it's my fault." Harry answered, his head lowered.

"No, it's not." Ginny comforted Harry from behind, "I know it's dangerous, I know I might not see the end, but I want to see as much as I can, and even more I want to see you."

"Ginny," Harry sighed, "If you come, there's no leaving, our first stop is far away from England, and it'll be hard to leave, even when we're done there."

"I don't care, I know I don't count for much, but four students against a highly trained evil sorcerer bent on world domination and immortality, who happens to be equipped with a group of henchmen, giants, dementors, and other creatures, stand more of a chance than three students."

The four of them couldn't help but laugh, and Harry relented. Ginny became the fourth member of the wizarding world's last hope. She, of course, had received the same exceptions granted to the other three, once her parents had allowed her. The train sped through the English countryside, soon reaching it destination at the familiar Platform 9 ¾ in London.

"Here we are." Hermione sighed, stepping off the train onto the foggy platform, where she was met by her mother's arms. Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed, and were pulled into Molly Weasly's strong embrace.

"You don't have to do this honey," Hermione's mother comforted.

"Yes, I do." She smiled back at her mother's tear streaked face.

"Ginny dear," Molly sighed, "You're so young."

"This is what I want mom." Ginny responded.

"Oh, Ginny, be careful," Molly pulled her daughter into another embrace.

"I will."

"Now, come all," Molly perked up, "We have to get you to Black Manor."


	3. Black Manor

My Little Horcrux 

**Chapter 3 Black Manor**

"Mudbloods and blood traitors!" The familiar scream came from the portrait that had some how lost its cover.

"Stuff it." Ron grunted as he threw a wad of paper at the painting with the cracked oil paint.

"You throw stuff at me now, but if you knew how I could help you, then you'd be nice to me, filthy little vermin!" Sirius' mother squawked. "Yes," she answered the blank stares of the Order of the Phoenix, missing two members, "I know where he hid his journal, the old coot!"

"You know where Albus' journal is?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"Yes." The portrait grinned.

"Where?" Minerva gasped.

"I can't tell you." The portrait sneered, "I can only tell the one who is supposed to use it, whoever that is."

"What are you talking about?" Moody barked.

"The old traitor put a spell on me, I can only tell where he hides his journal to the person who is supposed to use it. This person must ask me 'Where is the journal' but only one person can ask me, and if it is the wrong person, then you have to find it yourself."

"Well," Minerva said through pursed lips, "We must then decide who Albus would think is supposed to read the journal."

"How are we even to begin?" Ron asked.

"I would think the answer is obvious," Hermione put in, "His journal is obviously important Order business, and is there for about bringing down Lord Voldemort, and the current plan that Dumbledore was working on was finding and destroying the horcruxes."

"My though exactly," Minerva stated, "And we all know who is now leading the expedition."

All eyes turned and looked into the brilliant green eyes that sat below the lightning bolt scar. Harry nodded and walked towards the painting.

"Where is the journal?" Harry asked nervously.

"It is safe, where the half blood prince calls home." The portrait answered in a monotone voice, not that different from the tone of those under vertiserum.

"Snape." Harry sighed. "Where does Snape call home?"

"He lived at Hogwarts." Ron offered.

"I don't think Dumbledore would've hidden his journal is Snape's room." Ginny said, and then she turned to Sirius's mother, "What do you know about Severus Snape?"

"He was a good boy, not a blood traitor like yourself, little girl." The painting sneered, "But we Blacks didn't associate with the Snapes, that is, until my second cousin married a Snape by the name of Sneven. Who was of course, Severus' cousin."

"What about love? Did he ever have anyone?" Ginny pried.

"Now that you mention it," The painting thought, "There was one girl who loved him, my niece, at least, I'm fairly sure that's how we're related. Anyway, her name is Narcissa, but as you can tell that never played out. He never loved her back, and from what I can tell, he never loved anyone at all."

"Where is your family from?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"We are an upstanding British family!" Mrs. Black seemed offended that she would be considered at all foreign.

"Did Regulus take a vacation alone at all shortly after leaving school?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes," The painting blinked, "He went to Czechoslovakia. Why?"

"Because," Ginny grinned, "Snape went to Czechoslovakia alone after leaving Hogwarts."

"So?" The painting scoffed.

"That's where Snape calls home! Don't you see? They went together. You said that Snape never had anyone; he did once, that summer. And I'm betting, that if for once in his life he had someone, he would call wherever he had that person home!" Ginny beamed.

"That's a good theory," Minerva replied, "However, there is no proof to back it up, furthermore, to get you four to The Czech Republic would be most inconvenient, especially if you turn out to be wrong."

"Where was Snape born?" Hermione asked.

"I'm telling you I'm right!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes!" Harry burst, "It all fits! Dumbledore's father lives in Prague!"

"What?" Arthur asked. "If Dumbledore's father is still alive, he must be over one hundred years old!"

"One hundred eleven." Harry answered, "Dumbledore told me about his father once, a while ago, he could be dead by now. He lives in a mansion that he used to use as a hotel."

"The journal must be in the room that Severus and Regulus stayed in!" Ginny smiled.

"No!" The portrait screeched, "No one sharing my blood! Never!"

"Would somebody please shut that thing up!" Ron yelled, while Mrs. Black continued to scream.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs. Ginny had managed to fall into a light sleep on Harry's shoulder that rose and fell softy with each of his deep breaths.

"Tell me again why we are taking a plane to The Czech Republic?" Ron asked.

"Because," Hermione answered, "Ginny can't Apparate, and we can't take a port key or use floo powder because then the Ministry would know about what we are doing!"

"But we're on the same side!" Ron whined.

"The ministry doesn't know that Voldemort made Horcruxes, and if they did, they would send a team to destroy them." Hermione sighed, reading the safety guides for the fourteenth time.

"We could use the help." Ron yawned.

"Dumbledore put Harry in charge of this task for a reason, he obviously didn't want the ministry interfering." Hermione said.

"Well, if you're so smart, then why aren't we looking for R.A.B.?" Ron challenged.

"Because we don't know where to start," Hermione answered, "Most likely, since R.A.B. stole one horcrux, he looked for the other ones too, so we'll most likely find something about him on our way."


	4. The Journal

**My Little Horcrux**

**Chapter 4 The Journal**

The plane pulled into the Prague International Airport. After an uneventful trip, the four friends stepped out into the dense crowd. Harry resisted the urge to shoot up sparks from his wand in order to locate his three companions. They met outside the doors, and Hermione poured over a map

"How can you read that?" Ron asked her, "It's not English."

"It's in Czech." Hermione answered.

"You know Czech?" Ginny cocked her head.

"Of course not," Hermione laughed, as if the answer was obvious. "I'm using a translation spell, I see it in English"

"So, which way do we go then?" Harry looked around.

"That way," Hermione pointed down an old cobblestone street.

And so they headed down the cobblestone street, past the tourist filled historical district, and into a part of town that looked even older. There was one building over two stories, it was made of dark stone and stood at least nine stories high in its towers. There were turrets that stood out into the bleak grey sky.

"This it?" Harry asked, as it was the only mansion.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed as they walked to the door. Beside the large thick walnut there were boarded up windows that smelled of smoke, and no light came from the cracks.

"Should we knock?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Couldn't hurt." Ron shrugged as he rapped his fist onto the doors. It created a sharp smack.

"Ron stop, you'll only hurt your hand," Hermione held her forehead, "Use the knockers."

"Oh, right." Ron blushed, and he slammed the brass knockers into the door, and the heavy wooden slabs slid open, a thin beam of light falling onto Ron's hair.

"Come in," an old voice creaked, "No use standing there all confounded."

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore?" Hermione said unsurely as she led her three companions into the old house.

"Yes, I'm sorry little girl, but this is no longer a hotel." The old man croaked.

"We know, we were wondering if we could look in some of your rooms." Hermione said gingerly, "Albus Dumbledore sent us, we were hoping to look through the room he stayed in."

"How is Old Albus?" The old man lit up.

"Sir," Hermione comforted.

"He's dead," the old man closed his eyes, "No one ever calls me sir."

"I'm so sorry." Hermione touched his shoulder softy, "We all miss him."

"Go ahead, take a look, up two floors on those stairs, take a right, a left, a left, a right, and then it's the fourteenth room down on your left." The man sighed.

They followed his directions and found themselves in a large room that was well in decay. It seemed to have once held a wealthy charm, but after years of non-use, the engraved Spanish mahogany walls were chipped and moldy, the high arching ceiling that was painted by gentle hands was cracked and faded, the picture now barely distinguishable.

Boxes and old clothes flew through the air as the four friends searched in vain for their late headmaster's journal. They piled everything that had been searched into the hallway, and after several hours, the room was empty, and the journal unfound.

"It's no use!" Ginny screamed, "Dumbledore might not have hidden it in his room!"

"Why me?" Ron asked the ceiling.

"What is that picture?" Harry asked.

"Two angels," Hermione answered, squinting, "A male and female, the male seems to be returning to his female lover."

"Home," Harry smiled, and then he pointed his wand at the ceiling, "_Home!_" The paint brightened, and the picture was clear. The paint shone even though the light in the room was dim, it shone brighter and brighter until the picture was lost in a white glow, and a thud echoed through the empty room, as a small leather bound journal hit the floor.

Harry reached and grabbed the journal. There was a list with seven items with two crossed out. Harry figured that it was a list of the horcruxes, but it didn't make sense, some were numbers, others letters, other symbols, and the first crossed out one was a stick figure drawing.

"Clues." Hermione decided, "That list must be clues about the horcruxes, let me see it, perhaps they follow a pattern."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat on the floor as Hermione tried to decipher the clues. Ron looked ready to fall asleep, and Ginny seemed not too far behind.

"Ginny," Harry finally broke the silence, "How did you know about Snape and Regulus? You can't have just guessed it."

"I didn't." Ginny admitted, "Shortly before Dumbledore died, I went into Snape's office to ask him about some homework I needed because I missed a class. He wasn't there, so I thought it might be on his desk, I didn't find it, but I found a key. There was a locked drawer on his desk, and, well, curiosity got the best of me, so I opened it."

"What was inside?" Ron asked, now interested.

"A snail?" Hermione asked herself, "No, it's not a snail."

"Poems," Ginny giggled, "Snape wrote poems about Regulus, and in all of them there was reference to 'The night of love, when free from studious bonds.' Of course I put everything back and ran from his office."

"Harry," Ron yawned, "how many horcruxes are left?"

"Well, Dumbledore got one already, and I destroyed the diary" Harry thought, "So five are left, we know that one is Voldemort, and R.A.B. has one, so we need to find three, then find R.A.B., and then kill Voldemort."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron gulped.

"I've got it!" Hermione yelled excitedly.

"There's a pattern?" Harry asked.

"No, but I got where the first horcrux is!" Hermione sped.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Rome!" Hermione relished, "In the Vatican catacombs!"

"And how do you know this?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Simple, it has the roman numeral XII, which was used in Pope Pius XII, who died in 1958, around the time when Voldemort was just out of school and began creating horcruxes." Hermione said proudly.

"But the number twelve could mean anything." Ginny pointed out.

"True, but this is the only number that is a roman numeral, also after it there is a picture, at first I thought it was a snail, but it is a papal ring!" Hermione pointed at the picture. The three others gave her a suspicious look.

"Ten years of Sunday school." She shrugged.

"So it's off to Rome then." Harry sighed. With that, they walked down the stairs to the front door where they saw Dumbledore's father sitting in a chair.

"Thank you so, much." Hermione smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "He's dead!" she screamed. "I don't feel a pulse, his eyes are glazed over! He must have died while we were upstairs."

"Well," Ron stammered, turning pale, "Wipe your fingerprints off of him, and lets get to Rome.


	5. The First Horcrux

**My Little Horcrux**

**Chapter 5 The First Horcrux**

Harry watched the land below fly past him as he sat in another plane, this time heading for Rome. Everyone else was sleeping, as they would have to work hard to even get into the Vatican Catacombs, but Harry couldn't sleep. So, he watched as ground and sea flew by, until the plane came to its destination.

"Well, here we are, the first of our three horcruxes." Ginny sighed, surveying the landscape just outside Vatican City. "What's the plan Harry? I'm assuming we can't just waltz in there and ask to see a dead pope."

"No we can't," Harry whispered, "This is the plan," Harry whispered to them how they were to obtain the Horcrux, and they split up, entering Vatican City through different gates. They all entered St. Peter's Basilica through different entrances, cleverly disguised as muggle tourists. Then, one by one, they slipped into the sacristy, and re-entered the sanctuary dressed in various clerical attire.

"Good morning Father Ronald." Harry nodded slowly, still not used to the stiff collar of his black shirt that rested under mounds of fabric that he had donned by looking at a display of the correct order of each garment. Ron seemed equally uncomfortable as he nodded back, and they waited until Ginny appeared, a black novice habit falling down to the floor, and a rosary hanging from her belt. Her red hair was pulled back, and only the front was seen under the black cloth draped over her head.

"Sister Mary Ginny." Harry smiled.

"Fathers." She acknowledged, it took all they could not to laugh, until Hermione walked towards them. They could barely tell that it was she, her entire hair was shielded, and her body covered in a mass of black, her eyes seemed wrinkled and her jaw line more severe.

"Father Ronald and Harry, Sister Mary Ginny." She said curtly.

"Reverend mother." They mumbled, all a little frightened.

"Fathers!" a yell came at them, "Thank goodness!" a man wearing a black robe covered in a while one, with a sort of sash running from one shoulder to his waist ran up to them. "Father O'Henry was supposed to perform afternoon mass, but he is ill and you are the only priests I could find."

"This is Vatican City," Harry objected, "Surely there must be many other priests, we are far to busy."

"I could do it." Hermione offered.

"Reverend Mother," The man protested, "You are a woman."

"I can't imagine what difference that would make." She snapped harshly, causing the man to jump.

"Well," He said, "Perhaps I'll keep looking then."

"That was close," Ron breathed, "Why are we in this get up anyway?"

"Because," Harry sighed, "We have to blend, if we look like tourists, they'll send a tour guide after us, plus, there are hundreds of people dressed just like us, if anyone suspects us of anything, we'll be unidentifiable."

They walked towards a building, and slipped into an empty room, where Hermione muttered an incantation, and they all blended perfectly with their surroundings. Silently, they slipped out of the room and located the entrance to the catacombs, which were guarded by the Swiss Guard.

"_Expeliarmus!" _Hermione whispered at each of them, and the pried open the door, and right before closing it, "_Oblivious!"_

Ron and Hermione stay by the door as a look out, ready to send a pulse to Harry and Ginny's wands if anyone enters. Ginny and Harry looked over every tomb, until they finally found Pius XII's.

"Here we are" Ginny whispered, taking Harry's hand.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, squeezing affectionately. "_Extollo!"_ The stone lid of the tomb lifted slowly and hovered in mid air above their heads.

"You look," Ginny gagged. Harry put his hand into the tomb and found what seemed to be a hand, but there was no ring, but there was a slip of paper in the hand. It had obviously just been put there; the paper was not decayed in the slightest.

"R.A.B." Harry read. "Shit!" He sent a pulse from his wand, calling Ron and Hermione.

"It's okay, Harry, we'll find R.A.B. and all the Horcruxes he's stolen. It'll be all right." Ginny placed her hand on Harry's waist and pulled him into an embrace. Their bodies were pushed together, but they could barely feel the contact through their robes. Their lips were centimetres apart, their eyes flickered to a close, and their lips brushed. It was Ginny who continued, she pressed harder against Harry, her lips fitting against his, she softly pushed her tongue through into his warm mouth.

"Father! Sister!" A sharp yell came, and a stern nun stared down at them, it was then that Harry realized that the camouflage spell had worn off. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Harry." Hermione laughed.

"Oh. It's you, Hermione." Harry gasped.

"It might not have been, no more kissing in costume!" She tried not to giggle. "Did you get it?"

"R.A.B. got here first"

"Damn!" She waved her wands and rid them of their costumes, she reapplied the camouflage spell, and they left Vatican City.

"What's the next Horcrux?" Harry asked Hermione.

"You're not going to like this one, Harry," Hermione started tentatively.

"Well, what is it?" Harry wondered.

"Not what, Harry, who." Hermione's voice fell.

"What?" Ron, Harry, and Ginny asked in unison.

"Dr. Rodger M. Theosis." Hermione recited, "The famous French chemist. He has in recent years however, been barricaded in his lab just outside of Lyon."

"By who?" Ron asked.

"By whom." Hermione corrected, "Himself actually."

"Hermione," Harry asked, "would by recent years mean within the last thirty?"

"Twenty-seven actually," Hermione stated, "and if we're thinking the same thing, then I agree, probably right after he was made a Horcrux."

"Does this mean we have to kill him?" Ginny whimpered.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "I've been trying to do some research on Horcruxes, but most references to them are either vague or fabricated. I've never read any case of a human Horcrux."

"It seems off," Harry puzzled, "after all, what if the human Horcrux were to die, would that dispose of the Horcrux?"

"From what I've read," Hermione started, "It would seem that a Horcrux cannot be destroyed without being acted upon by an outside force, that would explain why Dr. Theosis had to be locked in his lab."

"What's the plan, Harry?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Harry held, "We will find him, and we will hold him until we figure out someway to safely get rid of the Horcrux."

"Guess it's off to Lyon then, for the second Horcrux." Hermione huffed.


	6. The Second Horcrux

**My Little Horcrux**

**Chapter 6 New Plans**

Yet another plane bearing the four friends pulled into yet another airport. Ron yet again rediscovered why he hates flying in a plane, and Hermione spent the whole time trying to find a way to destroy a human Horcrux without destroying the human.

"It's no use!" She declared as the walked out of the airport, "In order to destroy the soul you must destroy the Horcrux itself!"

"There has to be another way," Harry insisted, "We just haven't found it yet. We continue as planned."

"Harry, we need to stop and rest, we were stuck in economy class from Rome to Lyon non-stop, we didn't get a meal, and the buses aren't even running at this time, so by the time we get to his lab, it'd be about the same time we would if we wait the night and take the first bus in the morning." Hermione reasoned. Harry relented, and they walked towards the nearest hotel.

"Wait," Harry stopped them before entering, "Do any of you speak French?"

"I do!" Hermione smiled, "I vacationed in France remember? And I took honours French in elementary school."

"Wonderful, you can get the room," Harry patted her on the shoulder. They walked into the hotel, which seemed decent at best. Floral wallpaper was intended to give an upscale country bed and breakfast look. The walls were littered with paintings that were designed to look like authentic French art, but one could probably buy them from some street merchant for five euros.

"Monsieur, nous voudrions une pièce avec quatre lits, combien ferait ce coût pour une nuit?" Hermione asked the man at the hotel desk in flawless French.

"Pour une jolie chose comme vous?" The man raised one eyebrow and looked down the length of Hermione's body, and Ron, who didn't understand a word, was about ready to punch the man in the face, "Cent euros."

"Harry," Hermione blushed, embarrassed about the hotel man obviously coming on to her, "I need one hundred euros."

Harry fumbled with the colourful bills until he came up with the correct amount and handed the money to Hermione, who gave it to the man. The four of them walked up to their room. It was a suite, a meagre one at that. Ron and Harry settled themselves in one room, and Ginny and Hermione in the other. They slept uneasily and Harry tossed and turned in his scratchy bed.

A woman lay on her back, her red dress falling up to her waist as she bent her legs, revealing how thin they were. Strong pale hands traced down the length of her legs, removing the pair of small white panties. The woman in the red dress arched her back as she felt the man with the strong pale hands enter her. She let out a soft groan as he shifted forward and back, driving deeper, until their bodies collapsed in a heap of sweating flesh and racing hearts.

"R.A.B." Harry sat up like a bolt, the scratchy bed sheets falling off his bare chest. The alarm clock read 4:30 AM. The bus came in an hour and a half. Ron woke up in the bed beside him.

"Harry?" He mumbled, and then he looked to the bed next to him and laughed.

"What?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Nice." Ron grinned, "Morning wood."

"Huh?" Harry looked down. "Shit.'

"If I were you," Ron laughed, "I'd take care of that before the girls get in here."

"Ron," Harry fiddled with his fingernail, "How?"

"Um you go up and down sort of." Ron burst into laughter, and added after seeing Harry's confused expression, "I'll show you."

Ron pulled off his sheets and then slid his legs from his boxers, Harry followed suit. Ron started slowly, running his hands up and down his length, and Harry tried.

"You're doing it wrong," Ron explained, "You need to have a rhythm." Harry continued to try, and continued to fail.

"Here." Ron sighed and he walked over to Harry, and placed Harry's shaft in between his thumb and forefinger, gingerly pulling up and down. Harry's chest rose and fell in a quickening pace, and Ron continued, matching Harry's racing heartbeat. Harry began to lift his hips from the bed and send them back down, meeting Ron's every down stroke with an upward thrust.

Harry bit his bottom lip to contain a loud groan, as his muscled tensed and relaxed, spilling warm seed over his chest and Ron's hand. Run hurriedly released and ran over to his bed, his own length pulsing. "Get it now?" He asked nervously as he began to relieve himself.

"I think so," Harry panted. The door to their suit opened and Ginny stepped in. Harry quickly pulled the sheet over him in a vain attempt to keep Ginny from knowing what he was doing. Far from distressed she sat down on Harry's bed next to him.

"Having fun boys?" She smiled, Ron, who had stopped moving his hand sneered at her. "Its okay, Harry, I have six brothers after all."

After a quiet breakfast, they set off from their hotel room, and made their way to a bus stop where they waited in silence. Harry compulsively checked his watch, Ron cracked his knuckles, Hermione racked her brain, and Ginny bit her bottom lip, all of them unsure of what to expect when they reached the lab.

"R.A.B." Harry clenched his jaw as he dropped another note bearing the initials. The lab was deserted, as each of the four friends had secretly feared, but didn't want to admit. "Where's the next one?"

"Well," Hermione mustered her courage, knowing that what she was about to suggest would go against Harry's plan, "I'm pretty sure it's back in England."

"Then it's off to England." Harry turned to leave.

"Wait." Hermione continued, "We know R.A.B. is dead, so all the Horcruxes he has, he already has, I think it's more than a safe bet that he has the final one. I think we should find where he hid them, and then face Voldemort."

"Whatever." Harry agreed half-heartedly. "Where to, then?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered, "But I think there might be something in the letter R.A.B. left that you and Dumbledore found."

"No." Harry said, "It just said that he'll die, but Voldemort will be mortal, because he'd destroy the stole Horcrux."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, "Than he would've destroyed all the Horcruxes!"

"We can't be sure," Harry said, "We need to find him."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"What's the last Horcrux?" Ron put in, everyone looked at him, "Well, that might have some clues."

"Nagili." Hermione answered.

"Voldemort would notice if his snake went missing." Harry pointed out.

"Unless," Hermione grinned satisfactorily, "R.A.B. found a way to destroy the Horcrux without killing the snake, he could've done it while Voldemort was without a body."

"That would be such a gamble though," Harry reasoned, "We're not completely sure that R.A.B. managed to get the Horcrux out of Nagili, we're not even completely sure if that's possible."

"It's different with animals than it is with humans." Hermione explained, "In my readings it seems that in humans, the Horcrux becomes the human itself, but with animals, who are biologically simpler, the Horcrux is more separate, and with the correct application of magic, you can destroy the Horcrux so gently, you could do it while the animal sleeps."

"But wouldn't Voldemort be able to tell the difference?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied, "since the Horcrux doesn't become the animal itself, the animal remains the same either way."

"So, now we need to find Voldemort." Ginny gulped.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "And we most definitely need a plan."

"Well, what do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"An all out attack would fail, because he has all his followers, and we just have us." Harry pointed out.

"Not true." A sharp voice came from behind them, where The Order of the Phoenix stood. "But we definitely do need more of a plan than just running up to the death eaters."

"Pawns go first," Ron said, "And then that leaves room for the stronger pieces to attack, they draw the opponent's pieces away from the king, several pieces pin the king, and then another piece moves into position to checkmate."


	7. The Last Horcrux

**My Little Horcrux**

**Chapter 7 Checkmate**

The pawns moved first. Curses flew towards the cloaked figures, who fired back, before several fell to the ground. Green light streaked the sky like lightning, and with a flash, the receivers fell to the ground, causing a dull thud to ring through the air, unheard over the shouts and screams of various curses and jinxes.

Then, the more powerful pieces moved. Remus burst from behind a gravestone; bolts of coloured light flying every which way, contacting hooded figures who flew back. Minerva closed her eyes, and bellowed **_succendo_ and the ground beneath several death eaters cracked, spewing fire from below, engulfing them in bright heat, the flesh sizzling and falling from their heat drying bones.**

**Several pieces pinned the king. Moody cursed at a crypt, causing it to fly into another one, forming a corner around Voldemort, another one followed, and several Order members held the crypts down with beams of blue light. The death eaters threw curses left and right, but were defeated by the Order, who fanned out around the crypts that trapped Voldemort.**

**Then, a piece moved in for checkmate. Harry finally emerged. He walked towards Voldemort, his wand held out. Voldemort spat. Harry glared. The two of them walked towards each other. Harry's heart raced, but he wouldn't let his face reveal that. Voldemort eyes seamed filled with fire, but behind fire, there is always fear.**

**"_Expeliarmus!"_ Voldemort yelled, not wanting to risk the golden web again, and sure enough Harry fell to the ground, his wand flung out of the way. The Order knew not to move, only Harry could kill Voldemort.**

**"_Avada Kedavra!_" The green light flew at Harry; he knew it was over, now that Voldemort had his blood. But then the light faded, a body fell to the ground. Harry realized that Severus Snape had jumped in front of the curse. Harry grabbed his wand while Voldemort stared.**

**"_In Tui Mors Mortis Ego Sum Fui Futurus Solvo!"_ A gold burst of light flew from Harry's wand, striking Voldemort. Harry whispered, watching his foe fall to the ground, "In your death I am free."**

**"So," Hermione sighed, "R.A.B. did succeed in destroying the Horcruxes."**

**Harry stared, unmoving, at the body of his vanquished enemy. Far from happy, he felt empty, the crumpled body of the dark lord before him was a sight he thought would've pleased him, but all he could see was the face of a broken man, bent by hardship and cruelty, until sane insanity gripped his life, as he sought for immortality. _I shall succeed where he has failed. _Harry thought.**

**Unnoticed, there was a note, clutched in Severus' lifeless hand.**

**_I love you, Severus Snape, but I have to do this. Voldemort's insanity will no longer destroy lives, like it has ours. I'm sorry I must leave you, and I know that I'll never see you again. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I love you, and I can't let what his insanity did to us happen to anyone else. I'm going to find the Horcruxes, and destroy them. He will be mortal again. _**

**_I love you._**

**_Regulus Amadeus Black_**

**Ginny ran up to Harry, pulling him into an embrace. A tear fell down Harry's pale cheek, he brushed it away, he set his jaw, and he pushed Ginny away. Taken aback, she looked at him, trying to understand.**

"Harry!" she called as he walked away, and with a pop he disappeared.

Harry appeared at the familiar 12 Grimmauld Place. _I will be immortal, _He told himself. He found his firebolt, and he walked into the room where Buckbeak lived. His wand spun through the air, Harry's eyes strained looking at an old scrap of parchment, he read it flawlessly, his mind racing, and his heart matching pace.

Harry's heart felt as though it was being ripped apart, he doubled over, clutching his chest, he felt as though he would throw up. The firebolt glowed, and Buckbeak pranced angrily, pain searing through him. Harry's every nerve seemed to burn and pinch, he was wrapped in an inescapable pain.

But it ended. Harry felt split, his eye's seemed to see, but not to look, his ears heard but couldn't listen, and he could touch, but he didn't feel. He smiled, the lingering tingling pain still pulsing through his body, at his first two horcruxes. He cast an invisibility spell on his broom, and magicked it away.

With a pop, Harry was back at the graveyard. He pulled Ginny away, leading her into a crypt, where he cast a silencing spell. He sat her down, and she smiled nervously. She assumed that Harry wanted to sleep with her. She looked confused when Harry pulled out a ratty piece of parchment and he started to wave his wand through the air.

"_Oblivious!_" Harry shouted. He put away his wand and smiled at Ginny, who smiled back, oblivious to the ratty parchment and the wand waving. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Harry." Ginny beamed, before jumping up and pressing her lips against Harry's.

The wedding was a year and a half later. They said their vows, greeted countless guests at the reception, and then they Apperated off to Paris for their honeymoon. Harry pushed Ginny onto the bed, his hands removing her clothing, his lips caressing the nape of her neck. He threw his own clothes to the ground when he had finished with hers.

He slid into her. He rocked forward, and she forced her hips up, their warming bodies met, Harry's hands running down Ginny's back, and Ginny's hands tracing Harry's chest muscles. Harry continued to thrust, and his lips lowered and pressed against her rising nipple, softly biting and sucking, her hands gripped his shaggy black hair, and her head rolled back.

Their moaning rose in the air, as they both fell into a heap of sweating flesh. Their breaths came in pants, and they slowly slipped into sleep, Ginny's red hair cascading over Harry's chest, his arms pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head, before joining her in sleep. He dared to whisper, not audible, even to Ginny, "My little Horcrux."


End file.
